Until It Sleeps
by Meredith-Grey
Summary: Jess makes bedtime humor while Rory pulls twenty questions. Slightly dark undertones. Future Lit. One Shot.


**Title:** _Until It Sleeps_

**Rating:** _M_

**Date Written:** _3-30-08_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Gilmore Girls. It all belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the folks at the WB. Title comes from a song my Metallica by the same name._

**Summary:** _Jess makes bedtime humor while Rory pulls twenty questions. Slightly dark undertones. Future Lit. One Shot._

**A/N:** _I wrote this in about twenty minutes right before I went to bed. This is not the promised sequel to Margin Writing. I thought about incorporating this into Pulse but it sounded like something of a completely different ilk than any of my current stories. Just something different. Reviews are always appreciated._

The lamp was on in the corner, making Jess's bedroom look like the dramatized interior of a forest grove. Rory traced the slightly darker circle of skin around Jess's nipple, resting on his chest with the black sheets tangled at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Jess," Rory continued to tease him, sliding the pads of her fingers over his sensitive skin. He didn't seem to mind.

"What?"

"How do you want to die?"

Her naked body lay on top of his, their chests pressed together. From that angle she couldn't visually see his arched eyebrow or odd expression, only sense it.

He wore a funny look. "I don't."

She shifted. "You know what I mean. Not for real."

A few seconds passed in silence while he contemplated his answer. Closing his eyes, Jess tried to appear as serious as possible. "I want to be fucked to death. If you ever stumble upon the International House of Pussy, just drop me off."

She blinked her round blue eyes and looked up at him. Finding his smirk, she dissolved into a fit of giggles. He moaned contentedly into her hair as she kissed the side of his neck and ran her searching fingers over the warmth of his body.

Stroking her leg, Jess broached his own question. "And yourself?"

Moving their hips a little closer together, Rory bit her lip before answering. "I don't know. I just don't want to be bored to death."

Jess chuckled. "Better keep me around then." He slipped a leg in between her parted ones.

The pair lapsed into silence. An interlude in their post-coital chat.

"Hey Jess," her voice was softer this time, her body embedded a little more permanently into his.

His eyes were closed, his attention waning. "What?"

She took the soft, fleshy part of his ear between her teeth. "Where you nervous the first time we did it?"

Scoffing good-naturedly, he had grown accustomed to her post-sex question-air. "'Course I was. Only someone arrogant or completely stupid would have been calm in that situation."

His arm curled around her lower back. "Really?" She asked.

Kissing her, Jess grinned wolfishly. "Yes."

He lightly ran his fingers over the supple outer surface of her arm. Looking at her slyly, Jess sat up a little. "Are we playing Clue here?" His hands slipped over the smooth inner curve of her thigh. "Rory in the bedroom with the electrical tape?" He joked.

Adjusting her posture so she could sit up on his lap, she looked him dead in the eye. "How about, Jess in the library with the nylon rope."

"Hey," he chuckled. "That was just the once."

"I had a burn," she cupped her own breast and drew a line on the soft underside, "right along here."

"Good," he kissed her, pressing her backwards onto the bed.

She relished in the feeling of spreading her legs. It always felt incredibly sexy to have her hot, wet pussy exposed to the cook air with Jess merely inches away from her, teasing her with the promise of his warmth.

Jess worked his way from her clavicle to her breasts, marking his territory. She tugged on his hair, "It hurt. Just not until afterwards."

He bit at her nipple playfully. "It was supposed to."

Closing her eyes, Rory lay on her back, spread clean down the middle with her beautiful face turned to the side. Her veins were blue and pronounced against her alabaster skin. She gripped his hands, lips parted.

"Hurt me again," she pleaded, feeling for his dick between his legs.

Hovering above her, Jess answered. "As you wish."

**Fin**

**A/N:** _Darker? Sexier? Perhaps. Tell me what you think ; )_


End file.
